Ama-me
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: OneShot. "Pela sua mão sai da esuridão. Achei que ele me tinha feito um pedido "Ama-me". E quis saber se poderia fazer isso sem me perder. Escolhi a sua mão e pedi-lhe "Ama-me". Naveguei em sonhos até encontrar o verdadeiro significado daquilo que pedia e que me pedia." NaruSasu.Yaoi.


**~OneShot ~**

**~Ama-me~**

_Da alma e de quanto tiver_

_Quero que me despojeis,_

_Contanto que me deixeis_

_Os olhos pera vos ver._

_Cousa este corpo não tem_

_Que já não tenhais rendida;_

_Depois de tirar-lhe a vida,_

_Tirai-lhe a morte também._

_Se mais tenho que perder,_

_Mais quero que me leveis,_

_Contando que me deixeis_

_Os olhos pera vos ver._

_(Luís de Camões – __**Líricas)**_

Havia uma figura presa no meio da escuridão, parecia que tinha desistido de tudo e que do mundo já não esperava nada, como que excluído por ele mesmo. Deixara de saber o que era o tempo da mesma forma que esquecera quem era. Estava só ali naquele lugar, não sabendo se era local ou se era vazio. Não fazia nada, não tinha nem a noção que estava ali, navegava apenas num rio de tristeza. Algo que não era penoso, quando a alegria era algo que não recordava.

Então uma luz, apena uma pequena e inquietante luz, surgida com um forte bater de coração. Ela intensificava-se a cada pulsação. E os olhos esquecidos ressurgiram e ele observou a luz. Da luz saia uma figura que viera de propósito por ele, transmitia-lhe um sentimento quente, um desejo ardente e insolúvel. Aproximava-se a passos largos e chamava o seu nome. Pedia-lhe que regressasse, pedia que lhe agarrasse a sua mão.

Ele reganhou consciência e memória de tudo e quem era. Sabia bem quem era a figura saída da luz. Visualizou a mão estendida para que ele a agarrasse, mas duvidou. Não da pessoa, mas de si mesmo. Fora daquela escuridão ele conhecia o mundo, sabia haver mais do que a tristeza em que se encontrava, por isso, era conhecedor que existia mais e pior do que aquilo. Não sabia se queria avançar. Talvez fosse melhor ficar ali, mesmo não sabendo onde, até se extinguir. Conhecia-se, sabia que era o seu maior inimigo. Achava que não tinha qualquer luz, assim como não tinha qualquer calor humano. Mas achar é um verbo ambíguo, o que se acha nem sempre é aquilo que se tem.

– Ama-me!

Ouviu o pedido, mas ficou sem saber se tinha sido a figura calorosa que já esmorecera grande parte da escuridão, ou se tinha sido a voz do seu coração a falar. Talvez tivessem sido os dois em simultâneo. Talvez ele não os soubesse distinguir por serem tão próximos. Por fim, num gesto de coragem, movido por uma esperança pequena mas não apagada, elevou a sua mão e agarrou a mão que ainda se encontrava estendida. Foi então obrigado a correr. A correr novamente para a vida. Um renascer para um recomeço.

Abri os olhos, saído de um sonho estranho, mas que em tempos tivera muito significado. Um significado real, de um estado da minha vida. Estava sozinho na cama vazia. O meu coração sentia-se como ela. Precisava de calor de um outro alguém. Calor humano de quem amava. Até mesmo o seu barulho irritante era mais reconfortante do que aquele silêncio infernal, só quebrado pelos pingos da chuva no telhado. De tal forma era o silêncio, que eu podia ouvir os pingos escorregarem depois de caírem.

Levantei-me mirando as sombras deixadas pela escassa luz noturna que entrava pela janela de vidros fechados, mas cortinas abertas. Senti um arrepio percorrer-me o corpo, uma inquietação desesperada, um prelúdio de terror, uma desgraça.

Não. Era apenas um arrepio, ditava a minha mente racional. E eu tinha que acreditar. Não havia coisas como premonições, só juízos acertados, raciocínios corretos, e um pouco de sorte. Pensamento: eu estava a ser levado pelo sentimento e, admitia, talvez fosse a saudade. Não ficaria sem discernimento só por causa de um arrepio mais forte. Um bem mais forte.

Era a noite. Devia ser. Talvez por estar mais frio. Mas não era como se eu estivesse com mais frio. Era a sua ausência. O vazio da cama, a saudade embaraçosa do meu coração. Portanto, decidi procurar um agasalho para ter a certeza que mais nenhum arrepio me invadia o corpo e me deixava alarmado.

Aconcheguei-me num casaco laranja que não era meu, acendi as luzes de um apartamento que também não era meu, mas onde me sentia tão à vontade como no meu próprio canto. Olhei o relógio e verifiquei a madrugada em pleno. Pensei nas horas que tinham antecedido à minha caída no sono. Eu tinha ido para uma missão de execução rápida, mas antes disso tinha-me cruzado com ele, a pessoa que estendera a sua mão para que eu voltasse a viver. Ele tinha um nome, claro, e esse era Uzumaki Naruto.

Lembrei-me, enquanto fervia a água para um chá, que ele tinha dito que a sua missão também era rápida, e que por isso tínhamos combinado aquela noite. Dai ter, depois do meu trabalho, chegado a este apartamento e não ao meu. Chegara e tomara um banho. Esperara e sobre a cama adormecera, tendo aquele sonho.

A água ferveu e eu juntei-lhe as ervas. Como já era madrugada e ele não voltara para o combinado, podia deduzir que algo mais acontecera na sua missão. Tocaram à porta, fazendo-me sair de dentro da minha mente com um espalhar de ervas pelo chão. Não esperava ninguém àquela hora, mas principalmente esperava menos alguém por aquela não ser a minha casa. Todos deviam saber que o dono estava fora em missão. Talvez fosse um vizinho mais coscuvilheiro que dera pelas luzes acesas e viera ver se não era um ladrão.

Não era vizinho, era um colega, um amigo. Àquela hora? Ali? Seria para mim? A sua expressão dizia que sim. Encontrara quem desejava. Essa expressão não me dava boa impressão. Na realidade estava a sufocar-me o coração.

– Procurei-te em casa e não estavas.

Claro que não. Combinara com outro alguém.

– Por isso, deduzi que estivesses aqui.

Claro que sim, perspicaz. Mas o que é que ele queria? Eu achava saber de antemão.

– Aconteceu algo… - Começou ele, o seu nome era Hyuuga Neji, tinha cabelos compridos e olhos de fantasma, em contraste com a sua expressão no rosto naquele momento. Carregada, mostrando várias marcas, um esforço para controlar o incontrolável.

Falou-me na missão de Naruto. Algo correra verdadeiramente mal. Fiquei ali, agarrado à porta, sem saber se era ela que me sustinha de pé ou se ainda era o meu esqueleto. A dada altura deixei de ouvir as palavras que Neji me pronunciava, e apenas lhe via os lábios em movimento.

Morte. Novamente. Uma queda direta para o escuro. Viera eu para a vida para presenciar a morte outra vez. Ela era realmente a minha melhor companheira. Senti a minha alma escorregar. Vi-me num buraco escuro a cair cada vez mais longe da superfície. E não havia nada agora que me puxasse de volta. Era estranho, não havia som. Apenas a imagem dos meus próprios olhos perdendo-se. E de lágrimas… muitas lágrimas…

Abri os olhos. Despertei de um sonho estranho. A cama ainda estava vazia. E eu sentia-me como ela. Não. Eu ainda me sentia pior. Lembrei-me das horas que antecediam a minha estada ali. Tinha estado numa missão. Combinara passar a noite com Naruto.

Esfreguei os olhos e levantei-me. O silêncio era grande e incomodativo. Ele só era quebrado pelos pingos da chuva a baterem contra o telhado. Sentia-me sozinho e aquele silêncio não ajudava, era tão grande que eu conseguia ouvir os pingos acumulados a escorregarem.

Fui até à janela observar o tempo. O céu continuava cor-de-rosa. A chuva não iria passar tão depressa. Parecia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Senti um arrepio percorrer-me o corpo, uma inquietação desesperada, um prelúdio de terror, uma desgraça. E imagens de alguma lembrança parada ou de um sonho invadiram-me.

Eu não acreditava em premonições. Mas aquela era demasiado má para eu ignorar. Acendi as luzes, corri pela casa, verifiquei as horas no relógio, estavam iguais. O meu coração bateu em dor. Procurei na cozinha. Não havia água a ferver, nem folhas de chá pelo chão. Pois claro que não havia, afinal eu tinha acordado e não tinha feito nada disso, mas será que poderia fazer.

Voltei ao quarto e esperei sentado na cama. Bateram à porta. Não me mexi. Bateram novamente. Não me queria levantar, pois não queria receber a notícia, que eu achava que estava do lado de fora.

– Sasuke, estás ai? – Falou uma voz baixinha do lado de fora, que parecia em dúvida.

O meu coração acelerou como um louco. Seria a minha mente a pregar-me partidas. Bateram novamente. Desta vez com mais insistência, talvez ele pensasse que eu estava a dormir e que com a barulheira me iria acordar. Mexi-me e fui abrir a porta. Do lado de fora não estava Neji, mas sim um homem louro, de cabelos e roupas molhadas, com os olhos mais azuis e esplendorosos que eu nunca vira em mais lado nenhum.

– Desculpa. Acordei-te certo? – Perguntou entrando em casa. Não lhe respondi era como se ainda não acreditasse. – Esqueci-me das minhas chaves. Eheheh. Perdoa-me, a missão demorou mais do que eu estava a pensar. Apareceu um bando de idiotas que pensavam que podiam vencer-me.

Ele tinha-se sentado no chão a retirar as sandálias. E eu observava-o mudo. Não era mera miragem. Era real fora tudo um sonho. Não passara de um estupido sonho que quase me valera um ataque de coração pelo susto. Naruto tornou a levantar-se.

– Já jantaste, não já? Eu estou com uma fome dos diabos, não pude comer nada. – Abracei-o com força. Na realidade não, eu não tinha comido nada, pois adormecera sobre a cama do louro.

– Sasuke, não vez que estou todo molhado? Vais ficar molhado também. - Calei aquela boca hiperativa que disparava palavras com os meus lábios. Adormecera para ter o pior pesadelo de sempre. Mas pelo menos acordara para uma realidade mil vezes melhor.

Ele abraçou-me de volta. Envolvendo a minha cintura. Aproximando-me mais dele. Apesar de molhado eu sentia-o quente.

– Passasse alguma coisa Sasuke?

Mais uma vez não lhe respondi. Em vez disso pedi pelos seus lábios mais uma vez. Ele deu-me aquilo que eu lhe pedi e muito mais. As nossas línguas envolveram-se frenéticas de desejo. Puxou-me, deixei-o puxar-me. Levou-me de volta à cama vazia. Agora já não mais me sentia da mesma maneira que ela.

Era ele, era ele que me fazia assim. Estava sozinho sem ele, completo com ele. Sabia que era por ele que estava aqui. E fora a luz da minha escuridão. Ele agarrara a minha para não me deixar afogar.

Tiramos as roupas um ao outro entre gemidos sem feição, apenas luxuria primordial. Rapidamente eramos unos, com ele preenchendo o meu ser sem palavras para descrever. Viu-o arfar sobre mim, e admirei a sua expressão. Os olhos azuis brilhantes como safiras, talvez uma descrição demasiado aquém da verdade; os fios louros sobre a minha testa e as suas bochechas avermelhadas, com a boca entreaberta para respirar melhor, eram a minha perdição de vista. Ele era um anjo humano.

– Ama-me! – Pedi com a voz embaçada em desejo. Sabia que o enlouquecia desta forma.

– Sasuke, esse é um pedido que não me tens que fazer, pois eu já te amo.

Sorriu-me e beijou-me ao mesmo tempo que começou verdadeiramente a amar-me, da forma que verdadeiramente lhe estava a pedir, dando-me prazer.

Com ele aprendi que o amor me fez caminhar por caminhos incertos. Com o amor fui à escuridão, com o amor voltei à luz. Também me ensinou que amar não é vergonha ou humilhação. Amar é entrega. Vergonha é para quem não sabe amar e humilhação é para quem nunca saberá o que é amar. Para ele estarei até fim e amá-lo-ei para além da eternidade.

E com este contacto ele provou-me que estava vivo. E com os seus beijos dissipou as memórias daquele tão horrível pesadelo.

– Sasuke, ama-me!

– Eu já te amo.

**Fim**


End file.
